


strawberry

by bunnydol



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydol/pseuds/bunnydol
Summary: no need to add sugar.





	strawberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlingmigration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlingmigration/gifts).



chaeyoung’s hand rests on her thigh, which itself rests maybe five centimeters from yerim’s. more, if chaeyoung tenses up and shifts so that she’s flush against the wall next to the bed, but she’s determined not to show weakness in front of yerim’s gleaming eyes.

(if chaeyoung is a tiger, yerim is a shark. she smells blood, and she strikes.)

“we can put on a movie?” yerim suggests, phone dangling between her fingers. the screen illuminates her face in the dim glow of her bedroom—yerim has never liked having the overhead lights on, chaeyoung knows, preferring a stream of led lights that wrap artfully around her bed frame. chaeyoung’s eyes travel the pale pink of her bare lips, up the slope of her nose to the brown spot chaeyoung can barely see at the top of its arch.

chaeyoung hums, and her fingers twitch. (there’s another mole on the side of yerim’s cheek, obscured by stray hairs. if chaeyoung was braver—well, if chaeyoung was braver, she wouldn’t be five centimeters away.)

when her eyes drift towards yerim’s, they’re already watching her. there’s a certain gleeful awareness in them, as though yerim is in on a joke that chaeyoung isn’t, and has no intention of letting her know what anytime soon.

yerim is a shark, and chaeyoung is in her water.

(lucky for chaeyoung, she’s always been good at holding her breath.)

“what kind of movie?” chaeyoung asks, a few minutes too late to sound natural. yerim’s lips twitch upwards before smoothing back to a neutral line, and chaeyoung can’t help but feel like she’s being played with.

“something scary,” yerim says. she makes no move to get her laptop, which chaeyoung is almost certain seulgi is borrowing in her own bedroom. instead, yerim stays with her legs folded beneath her, eyes not leaving chaeyoung’s except to blink.

this time, chaeyoung knows to call her bluff. “i thought you don’t like horror movies,” she says. (this is a test.)

“maybe i want an excuse to curl up to you,” yerim says, almost immediately.

(she always passes. she sees through chaeyoung, to the bright red of her heart and the pace at which it pumps against her chest.)

chaeyoung’s hand flattens against her thigh, and her tongue instinctively juts out to lick her lips. (maybe this is a test, too.)

yerim’s eyes dart down, and chaeyoung gives herself a mental point. she brings her hand to the curve of yerim’s cheek, finally, and brushes the hair behind her ear. even as chaeyoung’s eyes follow the movement of her hand, she feels yerim’s remain glued to hers, waiting for a sign of weakness. (games are more fun when both parties know they’re playing.)

chaeyoung brushes her index finger against the freckle on yerim’s cheek, barely visible amid the fairy lights. she traces a line over the curve of her skin, coming to a rest at the base of her jaw. yerim’s pulse beats beneath her finger, and when chaeyoung presses down, her breath hitches.

this is when people say “checkmate.”

“you know, you don’t need an excuse to cuddle your girlfriend,” chaeyoung says, and feels yerim laugh against her touch.

“you don’t need an excuse to kiss yours,” yerim says back. but she takes chaeyoung’s hand and shifts it to the back of her neck—against the ink labeled _stability_ , branded onto the skin like the freckles on her face.

(chaeyoung isn’t a shark; she doesn’t crave blood, but strawberries. yerim may be sour, but it makes her lips taste sweeter.)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the strawberry choreo which reworks the entire song into a horny lesbian anthem...thank you son chaeyoung for your mind & service
> 
> for my daughter polya & the rest of chaeyeri nation. i will hopefully be updating dykevt soon—i promise i haven't forgotten abt her! (i also have some other gg fics lined up but not sure when they'll be done)
> 
> talk to me abt twicevelvet on twt @bunnydol <3


End file.
